The Best Man
by Jeanica Marie510
Summary: Finding the right guy is hard. But finding the best man is another story.


**CHAPTER 1**

I feel completely incomplete.

 _As I look around, everything seems to be perfect… this is something a woman, in her right age, would dream of. This lovely place, the sweet rhythm of waves, the sand that tickles my skinny toes, the wind that makes my contoured tangles falls perfectly against my face, the sunset, oh, its impeccable kiss on the edge of the ocean, the beautiful red roses in their full bloom, the romantic sound of the piano that leaves a melancholic nudge on my heart. And this, this gorgeous white dress that caresses my skinny body. Why do I feel incomplete? My friends, relatives…and him-they're all smiling at me on this very special day. I can feel my heart pounding... beating so fast like I ran a thousand miles. I grip the arm of my aged father… as we walk through the red isle._

I can't forbid myself from thinking how all this started. Though it's been three years, the memories keep on flashing, scratching my wounds of the past, making it fresh and as painful as ever.

 **First week of summer, 2009.**

I was staring at my just-woke-up face in my vintage mirror for a quite long time. Since it's my first day in class, I was thinking whether to put some make-up on or just leave this odd face pale. Then I realized I was running late for my Fine Arts class. Though it's just an elective, I put it on my priority list since being _artsy_ runs in our blood.I quickly went over my closet, grabbed my favorite kitty pullover and put my ash blonde curls on a messy bun. I know I look so ordinary for the first day of class but, who cares? I mean, I am not one of those girls who love to paint their clown faces. I considered myself less than a simple girl who would prefer to have oil pastels and canvases than make-ups and lipsticks. Before I left my room, I checked the room of my not-so-older sister, I rolled my eyes when I saw her neat room empty. She was gone early again.

"Mom, gonna go now! I'm late again. Love you!" I shouted as I headed to the door.

My school is just a few minute walk from home but it was a scorching hot day so I decided to take my bike. I was about to head to our garage when suddenly a cold familiar voice murmured my name.

"Kate."

I was surprised when I saw him sitting down on our patio. He looked perfect in his plain gray shirt and slim fit jeans. His beautiful brown eyes were locked with mine. He was staring at me like he's waiting for me to utter a word but I was out of somethin' to say. I just ran towards him as fast as I could and hugged him so tight.

"It's been forever." I cried.

I rested my face on his chest for a while and let myself feel his warm, now grown body against mine. He then slowly stroked my tangled hair and locked it on my ear, pulled my chin upward so he could have a better view of my face. _I should have put some make-up on. Ugh!_

"It's been two years." He said softly, while wiping away my tears.

 _Whew!_ I could feel the tension between the two of us. Is he going to kiss me? _Oh crap!_ For the first time, it felt so awkward to be this close to him; it was like there was electricity flowing through my entire body. Maybe this was just a bare result of my constant viewing of Koreanovela.

"H-how long have you been waiting here?" I asked while slightly pulling myself away from him.

"It's been forever!" He answered, mimicking my childish voice.

We both laughed aloud. There's a lot to talk about since we missed each other so much. We decided to walk to school though we're both late in the arts class, which was facilitated by his uncle, so no need for him to process some papers even if he's been away for two consecutive summers.

"So, what have you been doing?" He asked while punching my right shoulder from time to time.

"Since you left me two years ago, I have been doing things alone, like painting my bike, buying groceries, cleaning my room, bathing your ugly dog … doing same old things, without you." I regretted mentioning the latter part because it sounded so melodramatic. I thought he would tease me or mock my voice, but when I looked at him, his face suddenly changed.

"I had two terrible years, Kate." He said then put his arm on my shoulder.

We had an awkward silence after that conversation. As we arrived in school, people began to stop and look at him. Well, who wouldn't notice this guy? He's obviously good-looking. I felt sort of insecure, because aside from I purposely did not put some 'paint' on my face, those girls, who couldn't take their eyes off of him, were all gorgeously hot. _Unlucky me._

"Well, well! Look who's here!" Somebody from the 'audience' finally razed the amusement.

When I looked around, I was very annoyed seeing my sister. He then quickly released his arm on my shoulder and went near her.

"Tris! It's really nice to see you." He said then gave her a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Likewise. So, you're staying until my _sister's_ birthday, Travis? We'll celebrate it on Midnight Ball." She asked while rolling her eyes on me.

How could she do that? Being so annoying at the same time, charming? She's obviously prettier than me. _Ugh._

"Yeah, of course. Why would I miss my _best friend's_ party?" Travis said while putting his arm around my neck.

Well, I emotionally died. _Yes, best friend indeed._


End file.
